


Snowballfights And Hot Chocolate

by charlottefrey



Series: charlotte-freys advent calendar [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Romance, Single Dad AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single Dad AU. Insp: http://bilboo.tumblr.com/post/102442016393/hackedmotionsensors-i-had-to-draw-something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballfights And Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! So many people read my fics this so amazing *Hysterical giggling*

Frodo ran out, giggling and screaming. Bilbo sighed and followed. Since his girlfriend left him with his son, he had wanted to move up in the North and now Frodo was experiencing his first white Christmas.

   “Oy little one, wait for your old father!” Bilbo shouted, when Frodo ran to the small park near their house.

   “I want snow every day for the rest of my live.” The five-year old giggled.

   “You would be fed up with it after just a week sweetheart.” Affectionately, Bilbo patted his son’s head, before the little one ran off. Keeping an eye on his son, he walked through the park, never walking too far away from Frodo. When he began building a snowman with two other boys, Bilbo smiled to himself. He had wanted Frodo to find some friends, especially ones in his age. He saw a tall, black haired man standing a few metres from the children. He walked over, a bit of worry gnawing in his mind.

   “Hello.” He said and smiled at the stranger.

   “Hello. Your son?” He asked and nodded towards Frodo.

   “Yeah. Frodo.” Bilbo replied, waiting for the awkward question to follow.

   “You live next door, don’t you?” Looking up into the strangers face, Bilbo thought if he’d seen the man before.

   “Oh yes.” He said and laughed. “I am so sorry, I had no time to introduce myself.”

   “No problem.” The man probably laughed a bit. “I know it takes some time until you are finally settled. And with a child, it’s even harder.”

   “And these two are…”

   “My nephews. Their mother and father died in a car accident and so I adopted them.” He glanced over to them “Kili, stop that.” The smaller, brown haired dropped a snowball.

   “But uncleeee.” He said and only got a look in reply. The boy pouted and continued his work on the snowman.

   “Kili is the younger, Fili the older. And I am Thorin, by the way.”

   “Bilbo and he is Frodo.” Shaking the other’s gloved hand was an awkward situation.

   “His mother…?”

   “Left me and the child. Said, it was too much to take for her.” Thorin sighed.

   “Damn. Must be hard.” Bilbo shrugged.

   “I am pretty much fine with it. She had…weird parents. Religious fanatics, you know. Against basically everything that wasn’t white and straight.” Thorin flinched suddenly. The tow of them had been so focused on the conversation, that they hadn’t notice the boys making snowballs. And now Thorin had one down his coat and he bit his tongue, most likely to not swear loudly. Bilbo reacted fast, bowing down and scooping up a handful of snow. He threw and his Kili on the shoulder.

   “Snowballfight!” His brother screamed and Bilbo ducked, pulling Thorin, who was still somewhat petrified, behind himself.

   “Come on, we cant let the boys beat us!” Bilbo said and shoved the man.

   “Most definitely not.” Thorin grinned and together the started making snowballs. Soon, the boys were laughing and giggling with the two adults and running over the small hill, trampling the snow. After an hour or something, Bilbo collapsed and Thorin called the boys to stop. Frodo ran to his father.

   “Daddy? What’s up?”

   “Nothing, I’m just tired.”

   “Why don’t we go home and have hot chocolate and cookies?” Frodo asked.

   “It would be highly rude to not invite our new friends.” Bilbo said and pulled Frodo’s gloves back on.

   “Will you come to us and have hot chocolate and cookies?” Frodo asked. Fili and Kili looked at their uncle.

   “Why not. We are short on cookies.” He joked. While they walked three tired boys home, Thorin and Bilbo talked nothing. When they entered the small house and their wet clothes were hanging in the drying room, they sat together in the kitchen while the boys were in the living room.

   “What happens, if you have any children of your own? Won’t Fili and Kili get jealous?” Bilbo asked, sitting on a stool by the kitchen counter, Thorin on the other one by his side.

   “I simply won’t.” Thorin took a sip. “I am gay.”

   “Oh.” Bilbo said, taking a sip. “Well, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…anyway I’m sorry.” He put his cup down.

   “No problem.” Silence. “Is there anything bothering you with it?” Thorin asked after a minute or two.

   “No you’re so open and everything…I never can.”

   “With what.” Thorin leaned forward.

   “I am bisexual.” Bilbo said and shrugged. “My girlfriend never knew, ‘cause if she had…” The rest of the sentence was left open and Thorin luckily didn’t ask. His large hand was on Bilbo’s small one.

   “Don’t be so upset about it. It’s hard to get acceptance from others.” Thorin squeezed his hand and Bilbo smiled at him, a warm feeling of happiness filling his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks fro reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> A glorious 4th of December for all of you!


End file.
